The Beginning
by Anlynne
Summary: James knew Lily was the one. All he had to do was prove he was the one for her. This is James, and Lily's beginning.
1. Chapter 1

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Chapter One

More Than A Challenge

"Lily! Will you wait up!"

"No, _Potter_. You're a git, a despicable, arrogant, annoying, insufferable git. I don't want anything to do with you. Not now. Not ever. Leave. Me. Alone!" Behind him Lily could hear a chuckle. It only brought a deeper shade of crimson to her face, and she stomped louder through the corridors of Hogwarts her steps only slightly echoing, it wasn't enough to get through the roaring in her ears. "Stop following me."

"You know that won't ever happen," he said smug.

She spun around, and he nearly ran into her, but she stood her ground. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. His shiny black hair, and hazel eyes, his smirk would not get the best of her. It wouldn't. "What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"All of it."

"You're so thick!"

"Ah, c'mon, you know that isn't true. I'm only second to you in NEWTS."

She huffed irritated more than she was when she spotted him following her out on the grounds, leaving his three best friends behind. "That is beside the point!"

"Then what's the point sweetness," Potter ruffled his hair in that annoying way.

"I'm not interested!" She ignored that disgusting nickname he knew she hated.

"Oh, but I am."

"Only because you can't have me! Believe me, if any other girl was this hard to get you'd be after them, not me." That thought caused a slight pain in her chest she wasn't aware of. Why should she have any sort of feelings towards - towards him?! The bane of her existence?! The very boy that tortured Severus last year?! Another pain in her chest too close to her heart. Severus... Her childhood friend...

"One date."

"An hour I'd never get back," she snarled turning on her heel with the utmost grace she could manage. She was proud of herself for turning away. It was satisfying, that is until he called to her, and she couldn't help but to stop in her tracks listening without facing him. She stared straight at the staircase to her left. She would run, but he would run too, and what good would that do? He was faster than she was.

"Who said anything about an hour? I was thinking of keeping you."

That was it. Jam - Potter had taken too many rounds to the head with a Bludger. It would've been the perfect excuse if he wasn't such a superb Quidditch player. She couldn't recall a time that he hadn't dodged one.

Lily knew she was pretty. It wasn't a feeling of being better than anyone else it was simply the attention she gained from the boys at school. She was asked out on a date every day, and every day she turned them down. It wasn't hard to do, and they eventually gave up, but it had been a year, and Potter was still at it, pestering her to no end. In any other circumstance she would have hexed him by now, but she liked the way he stared into her eyes, brown into green, every time he looked at her. It made her feel warm, and she cursed herself for that.

She spun back around staring into his face that clearly said that he was winning. She would remedy that. "I don't want anything to do with you."

His smile widened. "What about Lee?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, flipping her flaming hair over her shoulder. "What about him?"

"Word gets around the school. He asked you out, and you cursed him. He only asked you once while I've been asking for ages. What's the difference, Lily? Why not curse me?"

"Because you'll never leave me alone!" She usually waited until the tenth time the boys asked her out that she would curse them, but Lee was different. She overheard a week before Malfoy telling a stranger that Lee had some plans for her. Slytherin's, they all had their mind someplace else. It was sickening.

He grinned, shining perfect white teeth. "You're right, I wouldn't, but I think the answer is more along the lines that you don't want me to. You like me chasing you, me as the predator, you as the prey."

"You're insane."

"On the contrary I'm very sane. Well within my mind to follow you around -"

"Stalking -"

"Whichever. You have yet to curse me."

Her blood boiled, and she withdrew her wand from her back pocket pointing it at his chest - his incredible sculpted chest. She paid no attention to the way her heart skipped one of its many beats. "Don't think I won't, Potter!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Evans. This isn't your nature. You're Head Girl, you shouldn't be threatening students. Especially your fellow Head. Especially those unarmed."

She reached over, dipping her hand into his robe. She cringed as she did this, being so close to him, feeling his radiating warmth, but she soon found what she was looking for immediately, and took out his wand. She brandished it in front of his face.

"Like I said... I'm unarmed."

"You're impossible." Lily tossed the wand back to him, and he caught it like he would catch the Quaffle on the field. It was with speed, and stealth, and she secretly envied him for that.

"One date, Lily. That's all I'm asking of you. If I don't impress you can go your way. I won't bother you again. I promise."

She lowered her wand. It was a tempting offer. One date, one hour - thirty minutes at least, and she could be rid of him. It would be lovely to turn him down with the most venom she could manage. It wasn't in her nature to be unkind, but lets face it, some girls had to do what they needed to, and she needed to get rid of James Potter once, and for all. She would be free. Somehow the thought didn't please her as much as it should have. She filled her voice with as much impatience, and as much vex as possible. "Fine, Mr. Potter. You have a date." She rushed towards the staircase immediately after agreeing so she wouldn't witness that conceited expression he wore so often.

As she hurried her way to the Gryffindor common room she looked into every doorway, every dark crevice for any sign that someone heard. That would be embarrassing. She could never explain it to her friends that she failed in her mission. The mission in which she vowed to never to date the popular Gryffindor Quidditch star. She only hoped that no one would see them on her date. She couldn't come up with a plausible excuse for her irrational, and rather stupid behavior.

* * *

Out of the doorway behind James came a dark haired man with sallow skin. He smirked after the fiery dark red-head, James could feel it. He felt proud himself, but in case she looked back he tried to appear serious.

"I think she likes you," said Sirius.

Once he saw Lily turn the corner her slight figure out of his view he beamed at his best mate. "Not yet."

"She agreed -"

"To get rid of me!" He laughed heartily. "Trust me, Padfoot, if it's the last thing I do I _will_ win over Lily Evans."

"Be sure to do it before Snivelly."

"He's still after her?" James felt worry grip his gut.

Severus Snape (or Snivelly as they called him) was Lily's ex-best friend. It was well-known that he was in love with her, and continued to seek her forgiveness. It wasn't with as much gusto as it was in their fifth year when he called her a mudblood effectively ending their relationship, but it didn't stop bothering James that she would someday forgive him, and he would lose her, or at least part of her the one where he could grip her attention as easily as he could throw a Quaffle into the hole of the goal post.

"Lily threatened to extract some..." He grimaced, "parts of him last week. He's backed off some, but... Don't wait long..." Sirius elbowed his ribs turning playful again.

"Use your charm, and she's yours."

"No," he informed, "it'll take much more than charm... She's... Different."

"Beautiful -"

"Smart."

He barked out a laugh. "And that's why you'll get her, Prongs. You - unlike every other warm-blooded male in this school wants her for her brains."

James sighed heavily. "The fact that she's beautiful is an added bonus. She can keep up with me - hell lets be honest she's way ahead of me. _That's_ why I want her. That's why I'll have her."

"Because she's a challenge?"

"Because she's much more than that. She's the only girl who can capture my attention for more than a minute."

A/N: This story in its entireity is dedicated to my friend Sagesther. She attempted a Draco/Hermione story, and for that (and being a great friend) I attempted a James/Lily ship, and here is the result. She's much better at it than I am, so if you want to read a couple of awesome James/Lily stories she has them. Thanks, Sage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Date

Lily Evans hoped it would be awful. That she could leave early - before the meal even, if he decided to be egotistical. He didn't. It disappointed her. He was a gentleman, he opened the doors for her, held out her chair. It was everything a date was supposed to be. He didn't ruffle his hair once, in fact it was nothing more than its usual mess.

Away from the blinding sun they sat in the Three Broomsticks Inn by an open window. It was a peaceful morning. It was a rarity that witches, and wizards weren't bustling around the cobblestone walkway with several bags in their grasps. There were a few, but it was unnaturally quiet. She could actually hear the birds chirping. It was probable since it was a weekday (a breezy Monday), and very early in the morning. So early that the sun hadn't fully rose above the shops lining the street.

She crossed her ankles under her chair as James came from the counter with two vanilla ice cream cones handing one to her. She smiled politely surprised that they had ice cream there, but she wished he would say something inappropriate so she could bolt, but a part of her, a part that she was trying desperately to ignore wanted to stay. She waited for the joke.

"Don't you like it?" He eyed her ice cream apprehensively.

She realized that she had been staring at him, the small dimple in his cheeks, his light eyes. She blushed. Talk about inappropriate. "Y-yes, of course, I love it." She licked the side to prove her point. It was good. One of her first foolish worries when being accepted into the wizarding world was if they had ice cream. It was a silly fear of an eleven-year-old.

Lily chanced a glance up at him. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt. He changed positions three times in his chair, and when she became conscious of her staring she looked back down to her dessert dripping along the side. "Isn't it too early for ice cream," she asked idly.

James shrugged. "Haven't you always wanted to eat dessert before a meal?"

"When I was five."

He chuckled. "C'mon, Lily, how many students get to skip school early, and get ice cream?"

"We're abusing our privilege," she warned. The Headmaster was sure not to mind them doing this, it was after all in their rights. As long as they met their classes on time they could go to a few select places. In spite of that she checked her watch for the sixth time afraid they'd miss their first class which began in an hour. She couldn't be late for Charms. They were going to learn something new that day, something she had been very excited before she had this date. When she met James out in the Entrance Hall that excitement dwindled for a nauseous feeling at seeing James in his jeans, and button top ditching the Hogwarts robe for the morning. She had chose to keep hers on, it would be a waste of time to run back to the girls dormitory to change.

He saw her do this. "You know, you're a stickler."

"Excuse me?" Her voice must have held venom because he flinched as she said it.

"I-I mean..." He stumbled clumsily over his words trying to save himself. "You need to stop worrying," he smiled apparently on a ground he felt comfortable on. "You should relax, life is short."

She bit her lip contemplating whether or not she should say what she was thinking. He couldn't possibly be recording the date, and though she looked around herself she saw no one to rat her out, not the old couple, or the hag in the shadows. "You're right."

He straightened up, and she immediately regretted what she said. "Thank you," his tone was kind, but was stressed not to sound boastful.

"You're welcome," she responded softly examining what was left of the waffle cone.

* * *

It was easy to see how beautiful she was. A blind man could sense it. She smelled like jasmines, and he inhaled deeply every time a wind blew through the window so he could catch it. He hoped she wouldn't notice this, but it seemed as though she didn't.

James had to catch her attention again, because right then she had her all-too-lovely green eyes downcast. He loved those eyes. They were bright, insightful, they were the same eyes that shot daggers at him when he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. He wanted them on him. He had to say something. Anything.

"Spoken to Snivelly lately?" There it was, those daggers, burning holes into his skull. Oops, he thought. Evidently that wasn't the right thing to say. He racked his brain quickly in search of something that would bring light of the date. There was nothing. His palms started to get sweaty, and nervously he wiped them on his trousers.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Potter," she snapped.

"Ummm..." He fidgeted with the last bit of his cone resisting the urge to scarf it in his mouth in order to stop himself from saying anything more foolish. If only the boys could see him now, they'd be laughing their heads off. He glanced up, and scooted back into his chair. Her face was alarmingly close to his all of a sudden. Any other time he would love to be this close, he'd dreamed of being this close, but he never dreamed of her looking so irate before he kissed her, something that he put aside. It wasn't the time to think of kissing those plump, endearing lips.

"How dare you!"

With his mouth clamped closed he coughed. He finally found his voice, and though it shook he managed to get it out. "I thought you two weren't friends anymore." Oops, he thought once more. That didn't help any at all, because now she stood with a loud scraping of the chair reaching for her bag. He had to do something fast before she left.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I'm very sorry, Lily. I'll... I'll stop calling him Snivelly. I'll stop bullying him if that's what you want. Anything!"

She stopped a few feet away from him giving only the tiniest inclination of looking back at him. His heart thumped so hard against his ribcage he was sure she would hear it. He went on this time in a lower tone, something not so desperate.

"Please, stay."

She didn't turn around. "We have to get to class."

He glimpsed at his own watch. They had ten minutes. If he ran to change into his school robe he would just make it to Charms. He groaned, albeit too lurid. "Right. Will you let me walk you to class then?"

"I'm not a dog."

"Walk with you," he corrected.

Five excruciating seconds later she curtly nodded. "Sure, but you better hurry, James. I'm not waiting for you."

He smiled, not only because she was letting him walk with her, but because she called him James for the first time. This was a step, a great step. Something so insignificant he wasn't bound to tell Sirius, or Reamus, but enough to last him for many more years if he never heard his name from her lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Test

For a week Lily allowed James to walk with her. A week later she let him sit next to her. This caused glares from a specific person at the Slytherin table, but she purposely paid him no mind. She was currently undergoing a losing battle with James: the attempt to make her his. This was a public affair. Their best friends wouldn't relinquish their time with them otherwise. Then again half of her friends expected her to pair them with Sirius.

Down the table Lily would catch the gazes of Sirius, Reamus, and Peter attempting to hear what they were talking about no-doubt. Reamus frequently gazed at her whether James was with her or not. There was something about him she couldn't pinpoint. She couldn't figure it out, but she would. She always did.

It almost escaped her notice that everyone was leaving the Great Hall. It would have if James hadn't put his hand slyly on her waist alerting her. Hastily she slung her book bag over her shoulder, and stood with the others. People were jostling her like always, and she nearly lost her grip on the strap of her book bag, but what she noticed more was that James' hand didn't move from her waist. It held her tighter than before, keeping her to him. She found that she liked this, the heat from him, and didn't say anything.

They walked up their second staircase, and turned into the first corridor to their left. He didn't release her even though the crowd had greatly depleted. She lowered her head letting her hair cover her crimson face.

"Evans!"

Lily saw a lanky man with a hooked nose clomping angrily towards them. Inwardly she groaned, and she kept her eyes to him refusing them to roll. "What is it, Snape?"

He stopped in front of the couple. He made a point to glower at James before facing her, his eyes softer. "I thought he was a toe rag?"

She felt her already red face burn. If someone were to touch her face they would think she had a fever. "I was wrong. You're the toe rag!"

Severus' face fell. It nearly hurt her, but only nearly. He fixed his expression back to loathing. "I can't believe you would _date_ him."

"Why wouldn't I?" She decided to him where it hurt. "He's Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, gets the top marks, _and_ he's handsome. What are you Severus except a future deatheater?"

His mouth opened in surprise, a choking noise strangling from him. "Lil - I -"

"Severus! There you are! We've been looking for you."

Over his shoulder was a man with long blonde hair, his wand twirling between his slender fingers. He sneered at her when he came up beside his friend.

"Hello, Lucius," Severus greeted tiredly not taking his eyes off of her.

"Ah, hello mudblood," Malfoy said pointedly to Lily as if just spotting her. "I think you better go, you're breathing my clean air."

Lily looked to Severus, but he said nothing. He stood there acting as though he hadn't heard. He wouldn't even look at her, his eyes were on his worn trainers. She felt a tightness in her chest, an old pain of losing an old friend. It should have gone after all these years, but she knew it wouldn't, it would only dissipate with time.

* * *

James tightened his hold on her. It was the only thing that kept him from reaching for his wand. At the moment there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to curse the two down the long hallway, well, other than to finally kiss Lily. He glanced down at her, her head level with his shoulder. If she was trying to hide her feelings she was doing a poor job of it, she looked hurt, her brows creased causing wrinkles in her otherwise smooth forehead, her hands clenching at her sides. He couldn't stand it, seeing her hurt. It hurt him.

He stared fiercely at the two future deatheaters in front of them. "The only one who's taking up clear air here is you, Malfoy."

Lucius snapped his head to him. "Oh, is that right, Potter? You're a pureblood you must feel it. But maybe you've been around _her_ too long."

His fingers dug into Lily's side. "Bugger off, Malfoy."

He smirked, and patted Snape's shoulder, a small thing compared with his average hand. He could see Snape grimace in return. "Have you forgotten about my friend here? Why don't you tell him to 'bugger off'?"

James knew he knew. Malfoy was giving him a test. If he dared say any of the slew of insults that were traveling through his head at high speed Lily would surely walk away from him for good. He wasn't going to risk that, especially for someone like Malfoy. "Fifty points from Slytherin. Each."

"What?"

"I'm Head Boy, I withhold the right to take points away, and you are a good ten minutes late for your class."

Malfoy breathed through his nose resembling a relative of a raging weasel. "What about you eh? You're late too!"

"Again, I'm Head Boy, and I also withhold the right to keep myself out of trouble. Now, _we_ must be off. Good day to you both of you." He dragged Lily close by him, refusing to see her reaction. He didn't know whether he did a good thing or not, but she didn't pull away from him. That was a good sign.

* * *

Lily was stunned. She was too preoccupied with Severus' deafening silence to snap at Malfoy, but there was James who stood up for her. No one had stood up for her before. There had been little need to since she was accustomed to standing up for herself, and James very well knew that, but in addition he knew when she needed someone. She gazed up at him, his face fixated on the far wall ahead of them as if in deep thought.

They were late for their class, but that didn't bother her. There was something more important to take care of, and she intended to take care of it there. The next empty classroom that they came across which happened to be a door down she pushed him in losing his grip on her. With the shock of her insistent movement he stumbled inside. She slammed the door behind her with the heel of her foot throwing her arms around his neck, her face in his shoulder.

"Lily! Wha -"

She shut him up with her mouth. If she let him question her she would be forced to answer, and it would ruin the purpose in which she kidnapped him for, and that purpose was to snog him senseless. His lips slipped against hers, hands bruising her hips igniting a furious fire in the pit of her stomach.

Somehow she knew it then. It wasn't some impractical premonition, but simply a fact. She would marry him one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Willow Tree

A week washing bedpans by hand. That was Lily's punishment for missing three of her classes that day. That didn't include the hour's lecture from Professor McGonagall. She would have felt terrible about it if she regretted it, which she didn't. She never thought that breaking the rules would be so much fun. If she were to be honest with herself it wasn't just breaking the rules, it was breaking them with James.

He was the reason she was up so late. She couldn't sleep, and so she strolled the girl's dormitory, a red, and gold circular room high up in a tower. She looked through one of the glass windows down at the grounds. It was dark, the grounds painted lighter by the moon. It only gave enough light to see by. She could see the gleaming lake, the high grass, the Whomping Willow tree with its thick knobby branches. She cringed thinking of the Hufflepuff boy last year that broke ten bones getting to near it. Now it was forbidden to go near it, which in her opinion it should have been in the first place.

Lily leaned on the window, her arms wrapped around her torso thinking back into that vacant classroom with James. He was a good kisser. Fantastic in fact. If she weren't worried about her grades slipping, or the amount of scrubbing of bedpans she would have to do she would go back there with him in the morning.

Her daydreaming ceased once she saw a shadow moving on the grounds. Not only one shadow, but two. They crept along the grounds fast towards the Whomping Willow. She gasped audibly, and held a hand over her mouth listening carefully for any signs that she woke her room mates, but none of them so much as stirred. She reached back to her nightstand for her Head Girl badge not taking her eyes off of the shadows. They were getting closer, and closer.

There was no chance that she could run down there fast enough to stop them, but she had to try. They would be hit, and the least that could happen to them was to be maimed. The worst was to be killed. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Lily pulled on her robe. She struggled getting her arms through quickly, she tied it haphazardly running out of the dormitory with the softest steps she could manage, and tried not to slam the door behind her. She felt her pocket for her badge. It was there, no one could stop her now.

She made her way through the darkened hallways, past the suits of amour, down numerous corridors, and stairs. She was heaving for breath by the time she was outside. The cold air nipped at her face while she ran. Her bare feet pounded against the soft ground. She thought of some poor, but stupid second-years that would try something like this, and she ran faster, her legs aching.

The tree loomed closer, and closer, and she stared wildly around for the students. She held her knees gasping. No one was there. She was alone. That couldn't be possible she saw them! She did! She stared into the forest, but it was too dark, and none of the students were that stupid. Horror stories had gone on for years about that forest, no one would go in there. So where did they go?

Straightening herself she tried to think logically. Where could they have possibly gone? She couldn't have imagined it. Could she?

"Lily," a familiar gasp sounded behind her.

She wheeled around, and saw three figures moving towards her. The moonlight caught their faces, and she saw James, Sirius, and Peter. They looked like children with their hand caught in the cookie jar, but that wasn't right, because for James it would have cause him to smile. No, this was something much more serious.

"I saw two people out here!"

James stared at her incredulously. "Really? Where would they have gone?"

"I - I don't know! But they were here!" She ran her fingers through her hair realizing she had it up in a ponytail, and only caught a few strands that fell brushing against her warm cheeks. She wasn't going mad. She saw them!

"Lily, I think you need to go to bed."

She glared at him. "What are _you_ doing out here if you didn't see them?"

He paused his eyes guarded, and she folded her arms over her chest triumphantly. "Go to bed," he repeated lamely.

"Oh, no, see I think I might stay out here for a while. You know, to see if those two don't come back. I'll stay here all night if I have to. That is unless you want to tell me something?" She raised a brow.

* * *

James shifted feet. He had never been more uncomfortable in his life, nor had he ever had as much trouble coming up with a lie as he did then. It would have been easy to say that they were out for a walk, but that would explain going near the Whomping Willow, or why Reamus wasn't with them when he always was. No, they were caught, and it was time to tell the truth, but the worst part was that it wasn't his truth to tell.

Sirius looked at him warily while Peter looked on for instructions. He breathed the night air clearing his senses. He was sure that there was no way out now.

"Sirius, Peter, can you give us some privacy?"

"Wha - " Peter started.

"No problem," Sirius interrupted dragging Peter by the scruff with him to the lake. It wasn't a hard thing to do since Peter was a head shorter than him, though his weight made up for the difference. It never seem to hinder Sirius as he kept his stride mechanically.

James waited until they were out of ear-shot, not that it mattered. Although Peter was not the brightest of his kind, Sirius knew what he had to discuss. He seemed understanding enough, so there was the chance that Reamus wouldn't go crazy on him. A small chance, but a chance he would take.

"What's going on," Lily questioned though it was more like a demand.

"It's a secret."

She narrowed her eyes at him. The darkness hid the green making them look black. "And I'm not allowed to know it, is that it?"

"Yes."

"That's nice - that's real nice!"

"Calm down, Lily, I'll tell you."

"For what reason," she hissed. "Because you don't know another way out?"

"That's it exactly. This isn't my secret to tell!"

"It's yours enough if you're out here."

He exhaled slowly. He needed to stay calm if he expected her to. "You're... Partially right."

She tapped her foot like an impatient child. "Well? What is it?"

"You have to promise," he said low, "you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Give it more thought than that, this is big."

"Tell me, James." It sounded like a threat, and that scared him. There was no doubt in his mind that she could draw out her wand quicker than he could to defend himself. It would be horrid if it came to that, not only because it was _her_, but because this was too nice of a night to contemplate a one-sided fight with your girlfriend. They should be walking the grounds, or watching the stars, anything but fighting about _this._

"Reamus is... A... Werewolf." He spoke so quietly that he wondered if she caught it, or if it was lost somewhere in the air between them. It didn't, for her face changed expressions flawlessly. Horrified, calculating, understanding, and then confusion. There were more questions. Reamus was going to have to wait for his friends.

* * *

Lily untangled her crossed arms burying her hands in the pockets of her robe. It all made sense. Every night of the full moon... She refused to accept it, to think something so horrible of someone so kind, but Severus was right. Reamus Lupin was a werewolf. Now that James' admitted it she had to come to acceptance. It wasn't that bad. That must be the reason the Whomping Willow was there. He hid in there, but it must be someplace far, because she couldn't hear any sign of life in there. The other person with him had to be one of the professors. That only left one question.

"What are you three doing out here?"

The guilt was written all over his face. It made her sick.

"You've got to be kidding me?! Are you seriously thinking of going in there?! No! You can't be that thick!"

He hushed her, "quiet, Lily, someone'll hear."

"What if he bites you?"

"We bite back."

"You know what happens when a werewolf..." She glared. "'Bite back'? You've been in there before?" Her stomach churned, and she glimpsed around her for a nearby place to be sick in peace, but she wasn't about to go near the Whomping Willow.

"That's impossible, you'd be..."

"We're animagus. All three of us. Peter transforms into a rat. He'll touch the knob on the tree to freeze it so we can get in. Sirius changes into a black dog, and I into a stag, so we're big enough to control him. He's... Tame when we're with him."

"Animagus," she gasped. "You're too young. It's illegal."

James rolled his eyes. "Honestly, does it surprise you?"

She huffed, "no, it doesn't." She kept one hopeful thought, but she knew it would be shot down. "Does the Headmaster know?"

"He knows about Reamus -"

"I meant you!"

"No."

Yes, there went that hope. It crashed into her, and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "You're crazy, all of you!"

James clearly tried to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up. "Yeah... Well... It's us, isn't it?"

"That's very advanced. How -"

"It took us a good three years to get it right. Had to help Peter out a lot."

"That's still... Wow..."

James laughed, but quickly turned serious. He took a few steps closer to her, careful as if afraid to scare her away coming close enough to touch her. "Lily..."

"James?"

"You promise not to tell?"

This time she was the one to roll her eyes. "Of course I won't tell."

He grinned. "You're amazing."

"You're stupid."

"You're smart."

"You're arrogant."

"You're beautiful."

"You're handsome."

"I know," and he kissed her roughly holding her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

She gripped his elbows pulling herself on the tips of her toes. She loved kissing him. She could stay like that with him until her legs gave way beneath her. However, before she could collapse there was a loud coughing near them, and they broke apart.

Sirius, and Peter stood there now. Peter was scarlet, and made it a point to look away. Sirius gleamed straight at them.

"She knows," James told him.

"Figured as much. Welcome to the club, Lily."

"Thanks... Sirius." She glimpsed back at the Willow tree, and turned to James. "I'm very tired. You know, I think I might be too tired to comprehend this correctly... I don't think I'm seeing any of this really. I never saw you all out here. So goodnight." She waved after she broke out of James' grasp, and made her way up to the castle. She was tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Acceptance

Lily didn't sleep. Her eyes itched, and she felt sluggish, but she refused to give way to dreams. By the time she dragged her feet to the common room she was too tired, and found herself too chilled. Though the fire was effectively out she sat in the comfiest of the chairs, and waited. She didn't dare go over the last twenty minutes with James. She was too tired to analyze everything that happened.

She waited until dawn when the portrait finally opened, and Reamus stepped through. His hair looking worse than James', his skin pallid, and tinged with green, his eyes darkened. He moved slowly to the left staircase to go up to the boys dormitory until he caught sight of her. He stopped his hands in the pockets of his dirty, and torn jeans. He didn't seem to be surprise to see her. If he was anything he was exasperated.

For a few long moments they stared at each other. Reamus sighed. It almost sounded like a defeat, and he sat in the chair across from her folding his hands over his stomach as if waiting for her to speak. She complied taking in his too-thin figure.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?"

He narrowed his eyes at her in astonishment, like she had grown an extra head. "What?"

"You don't look well, thought you might want to avoid the crowd in the Great Hall, and eat here. I can go down the kitchens now. What would you like?"

Lupin leaned forward elbows on his knees. "You're not scared of me?"

She grinned. "Why would I be scared of you, Reamus?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"My Boggart is a vampire, not a werewolf." She shrugged tiredly. "Do you want me to get you something to eat, or not?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

She rolled her eyes, and tried not to laugh biting the inside of her cheek. She knew where he was coming from. Werewolves weren't accepted in society, but she couldn't see Reamus as a werewolf, he was just... Reamus Lupin. "How do you want me to act? Call you a mongrel? Flea-bitten fur-ball? What is it exactly that you expect from me?"

"I just thought - "

"I know what you thought, and I can't blame you. Now, go on, get some sleep. I'll cover for you today in class."

Reamus pushed himself out of the chair like an old man groaning, and stretching. "Thank you, Lily."

Before he could make his way to the staircase again she jumped up throwing her arms over his neck. He staggered, but hugged her back so softly she hardly noticed he was. "No problem, fur-ball." She kissed his cheek, and pulling back to look at his expression which was still contorted in shock.

"You know," he croaked, "I think I'll have some breakfast."

"Good, I'll go get you something from the kitchens then." She was a few steps from the portrait when Reamus called to her back.

"James is very lucky."

She glanced over her shoulder. "I know," she winked.

Creeping out of the portrait she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Once she delivered Reamus' breakfast she would go to sleep. After all, the mysteries were out. Everything was tied up neatly with a red, and gold ribbon. She had everything she could possibly want. She had a great guy that she would be grateful towards everyday for not giving up on her, and his three friends which would indubitably become her own. Yes, everything was as it should be.

* * *

James gave the password (hinkypunk) to the Fat Lady, and climbed through to the common room. He expected to find Lily waiting for him to ask more questions, but she wasn't there. Reamus was though, and that was a surprise. Transformations tended to wear him out, and he would head to bed early.

He looked over. "Hey, Prongs," he yawned widely showing every one of his teeth.

James fell into one of the chairs closest to the empty hearth. "Why aren't you in bed?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Lily's getting me some food."

"She's still up?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm," he mumbled thoughtfully. Lily, the Head Girl was up past her bedtime sneaking food from the kitchens. He was starting to have quite an influence on her. He liked that.

"Did she talk with you," James asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You have a good girl there..."

He chortled happily. "I know. So you aren't mad?"

"Not at all. Lily could be helpful. Another Head to make sure the rest of you gits don't get expelled when you're helping me out. Should've told her sooner."

"Sure, that's why you're okay with Lily being in on the secret?" His tone held a bit of sarcasm.

Reamus appeared to be genuinely confused. "There's another reason?"

James raised a brow. He never seen that look on Reamus before, a light blush, his hair more smoothed out than normal like he tried vainly to keep it tame. "You like her."

"She's yours," he said quickly.

"Doesn't mean you don't have feelings for her."

"Who doesn't?" He shook his shaggy head. "I'm sorry, James. Nothing will come of it, I swear."

"I know. She's amazing, I can't blame you." Who couldn't love Lily Evans? Every guy in the school was drooling after her. He was as lucky as he would ever get.

The portrait opened, and through it came the girl of their thoughts carrying a tray of small sandwiches. "Hey, Lily." He smirked as a thought came to him. "You know... You need a nickname like the rest of us... Maybe..."

She set the sandwiches on the table with a sharp clatter, and glowered. "Give me a nickname, James Potter, and you'll gladly go into that Whomping Willow without your antlers."

He laughed, she snarled, and Reamus dug in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

What We Call A Werewolf

"Be careful," Lily said from her place on the sofa across from him.

James nodded tying the laces of his trainers up. A month had passed, and it was once again a full moon. Reamus was already in the Whomping Willow tearing up chair legs until they got there. It was nearing two in the morning; every student was asleep in their beds unaware of the many infractions being imposed by their Head Boy, and his friends.

Sirius, and Peter waited by the portrait impatiently tapping their foot. It was more like Sirius being impatient tapping his foot, and Peter copying him. _They would just have to wait,_ thought James.

He stood, and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"You know, Lily, you could become an animagus yourself," Sirius suggested.

James strolled over, and punched his shoulder. "Don't give her any ideas, Padfoot." He didn't like the idea of her joining them. If for just a moment they _couldn't_ control Reamus… He didn't want to think about it.

Lily laughed. "I think I'll stay human, thank you very much. You all have fun. I have to get to bed, unlike you three I care about my grades."

Before he could retort she was pouncing up the stairs to her dormitory. He nudged his mates, and they began their sneaking through the castle to the grounds.

It didn't feel right that night. Not the sneaking, that he was used to, he loved it, but he had the suspicion that someone was following them. He would look over his shoulder at every turn. It almost sounded like there were four footsteps echoing in the corridors than three.

"Do you hear anything," he asked Sirius when they entered the Entrance Hall.

"No… Should I?"

"I think someone's following us."

The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched as though there was a joke he wasn't sharing. "I don't think so. I think you're imagining things, Prongs."

He glimpsed at his best mate out of the corner of his eye. "You're up to something…"

He shrugged, but didn't respond.

Once on the grounds Peter morphed himself into a rat, and scurried along the grass making zigzag patterns in it to the Whomping Willow. He found the knot, and instantly the tree froze, its branches still.

James grabbed Sirius' elbow glaring at him. "What did you do, Sirius. No joke."

He laughed hysterically. "I happened to drop a hint to Snivelly where we were going. I'm guessing he's been following us all this time to see what we're up to."

Horror flooded him. "Are you mad? Snape is following us?! What if he finds out about Reamus?"

"It's just a joke, James."

"No," he shook his head violently. "It's not just a joke, he could be killed. Goodness, Sirius I thought you had more sense. Get in there, I'll handle this."

"I think Lily has been having an influence on you."

He huffed. Right when he thought he was the one influencing her he was being told different. It wouldn't be terrible either way, but he doubted that Lily had anything to do with his conscious, except that in the situation they were in she would never speak to him again if they off'd her old friend. He suppose that would be a deal breaker.

Sirius shifted into his animagus form (a very large black dog), and disappeared into the hole of the tree that lead to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.

James hid by the side of the tree in its shadows. He didn't have to wait long until a skinny, greasy figure was slinking across the grounds towards him.

Snape came right up on the tree finding the entrance. He bent peering into the black hole, and slipped through.

He groaned. He thought Snape would scamper back to the castle once he was sure where they had gone. Who knew that he would be as stupid as to go inside. He was a Slytherin…

James trailed him. Five minutes later after numerous hallways, and staircases growling could be heard. If someone strained their hearing they could hear squeaking as well. He spent all the whole time tracking him thinking of a logical reason he was there. There was none, and he was too late. Snape found the door, and just as he pushed it open James leapt forward tackling him to the floor.

Larger than the black dog was a wolf that bounded at them. Sirius cut his direction off grabbing his neck between his jaws.

Snape never had much color to his features, but he paled to a sickly green then. James clutched his cloak dragging him to his feet.

"Get a move on, quickly," he ordered pushing him back down to the tree.

Halfway Snape seemed to come out of his shock. "What was that? Unhand me, Potter!"

He let go, but not without a final push. "That, _Snivelly_, is what we call a werewolf."

"A – a…"

"Keep stuttering, you'll get it out sometime."

"Shut up, Potter! I'm going to tell everyone about this!"

"No you won't. Not if you like your face the way it is, which personally I don't think you do. I would die if I had your nose, or any part of you frankly," James cringed, and Snape sneered.

"I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore."

"Go ahead. Be my guest."

"Good!"

Professor Dumbledore's office was filled with magical tinkling instruments. He sat behind his desk with his fingertips together observing them with interest. There was a humorous glint in his bright blue eyes.

"You've done Mr. Snape here a great service, Mr. Potter. He owes you his life."

Snape made a low rumbling sound in his throat. James gloated.

"Mr. Snape, I'm very aware of the condition Mr. Lupin has. I am the one who had the tree planted, and I am the one who sets the cautionary measures, all of which you broke. You will not be receiving detention of any of the sort, but I must ask you not to mention this to anyone, and not to go near that tree again."

"But, sir, Potter, and Black, and Pettigrew –"

"Are all animagus. I know about this. Very clever of you Mr. Potter, and very foolish. If it has helped Mr. Lupin keep tame then I see no harm in continuing this."

James gave Snape a flash of his perfectly white teeth.

"I suggest you both go back to your beds. It's been a very long night. I think you, Mr. Potter ought to stay inside tonight. I think Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew can handle our wolf."

"Yes, sir."

James, and Snape left. James was light footed, while Snape stomped all the way down the spiriling staircase, and out into the Entrance Hall.

With one foot on the Grand Staircase Snape spoke holding him still.

"I'll tell Lily about this! We'll see how fond she is of you after she learns that you tried to kill me."

James chuckled, and this made Snape stiffen. "I had no hand in tonight's prank, Snape. I saved you, _because_ Lily would've wanted me to. I saved _you_. Who do you think she's going to choose? The future-death eater, or her boyfriend?" He waved, "goodnight, Snivelly."

* * *

Lily fought to keep her eyes open focused on her book, but it blurred in front of her. She would have to wait until morning to read the chapter. The roaring fire was dying which meant that it was much later than she would have usually stayed up lying on the sofa in the common room.

She had a strange dream that night. There were only pieces of imagery that she couldn't fit together. The Whomping Willow. Lupin in his wolf state. Severus, and Snape. She shifted uncomfortably trying to make sense of them.

* * *

James raked his fingers through his untidy mass of black hair. He stopped short at seeing Lily on the sofa, a book under her hand, her hair a brilliant bright shade next to the worn sofa.

He took the blanket off of the back and covered it from her feet to her shoulders. He kissed her hair, and took the book. She shifted, and moaned, but he chalked it up to a dream, and sat next to her on the floor. He picked up the chapter she left off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Only The Truth

Lily paid no mind to the man tagging along after her. _Greasball_, she thought angrily. When she woke up in the common room hours after she had fallen asleep James had been there reading her book beside her. After kissing her he went into an explaination of what happened that night. Sirius had planned a prank on Severus, and he stupidly had fallen for it, and James saved him. Once she exited the common room that morning Severus was waiting for her insisting on his side of the story.

There were no sides to the story. There was only the truth. That was all she needed to know.

"Lily, _please_," Severus begged.

She finally stopped, and twirled around. He almost ran into her front, but stopped himself feet away.

"What is it, Snape?"

"Would you hear me out?"

"Why? I heard what you did."

"What did he say," he asked condescendingly.

"What does it matter? It's the truth."

"Then he told you he nearly got me killed."

She rolled her eyes upwards. "He saved you! You're placing the blame on the wrong person."

"Who's wrong then?"

She wasn't opposed to accuse Sirius of his lack of maturity, and responsibility, but Severus was just as bad. "You are! You should've minded your own business."

"So you _know_? About Lupin?"

"Of course I know, and keep your voice down!" She glanced at the students passing them. None of them seemed to be interested however. "Professor Dumbledore told you to keep it quiet."

"Why are you taking _their_ side! We were supposed to be friends, Lily!"

"We haven't been friends for a long time. You made your choice, and I made mine. Leave me alone, Snape."

"No."

"You better," said a dangerous voice behind her.

Snape's eyes narrowed at him. James smiled as he came up beside Lily, and wrapped his arm over her waist. He watched with joy as Snape's jaw twitched in anger, and jealously.

"Listen to her, Snape. Leave her alone."

He turned away as though his enemy didn't exist, and stared intently at Lily. "Is that what you want?"

"I want you to choose better friends. I want the best for you, but you can't do that, and I can't be your friend. You go your way, and I'll go mine."

"He's what you want?" He looked desperate, he leaned closer, and James held her tighter to his side a little fear that she would give the answer he didn't want to hear.

"Yes," her voice broke.

He relaxed, and tried not to let his happiness show.

Snape nodded. "Fine." He spun on his heel, and left hidden in the cluster of students, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Lily buried her face in James' chest. They clung to each other as she wept. He bent, and whispered, "are you happy?"

"Yes," she repeated, this time steadier.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too," he declared exultant.

* * *

Severus was gone. That was the end. Lily should have felt sadder, and the guilt twinged in her until she found herself crying into James' chest in the middle of the corridor. The tears stopped when he asked if she was happy. His tone - aside from being worried said that it was okay to be so. She was happy. With him. Always. No matter what was to come.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I have to say that it was quite fun to write from different perspectives. Hope you all liked it just as well, especially you, Sage.


End file.
